Alone
by iStormy
Summary: Foxy used to be happy- he used to have everything he'd ever like; Children who loved him, true friendship, admirers. That all changed in 1987, his life wasn't the same ever since-he wasn't the same ever since. But then a face from the past shows up- a face he never could forget. Things can change, and Foxy's about to learn that that means a lot more than you think. R & R :D
1. Chapter 1

**First FNaF fanfic :D Probably gonna suck, but whatever :3**

It was a cold, stormy **(Hehe, see what I did there? Stormy? No? Yea, I thought it was lame too…)** day. Foxy was staring longingly straight again where the space between the two curtains containing him was mocking him. He could hear the screams of pleasure from children enjoying themselves, and Foxy wanted absolutely nothing more than to run out and entertain them, yet he knew he'd never know that joy again. He hadn't, not since that day in '87…..

Foxy imagined himself shaking his head, clearing his thoughts- after all, he couldn't move. He heard the same old songs booming, coming from the stage area. After decades of listening to those songs over and over again, one would think Foxy would grow tired of them- but no, he never did. They reminded him of the good days- the days when his former best friends didn't completely avoid his gaze and treated him like he was invisible. No, no- they didn't treat him like he was invisible. They treated him as if he'd never even existed.

He tried to sigh- but he for one, didn't have lungs, and two, he, once again, couldn't move or speak. If Foxy could cry, his old cove would be underwater by now. All these-these _human_ actions were ones that he could seriously relate to.

He had been enduring this punishment for long, long years, dragging by one at a time. Foxy would rather die, he'd decided, than suffer this, but he knew it wouldn't happen. No matter how hard he tried. Banging his head against walls causing his ear to break off, slashing at his already tearing exoskeleton (his costume) with his hook, he'd even attempted to stab himself in the eye one time- it didn't do anything because he missed and sank his hook deep into his snout, which, as you can imagine, was quite painful.

Finally, as the day would come to an end and his suffering ceased, he would be able to move. He only came out of his curtains when he could avoid the grudging eyes of his former friends. Even the night was torture for Foxy, thought. His friends had something that happened with their programming, and they automatically sensed that there was a naked endoskeleton somewhere in the building. Foxy, for some reason, never picked up this programming. He knew perfectly well that they were stuffing poor, innocent humans into costumes and gruesomely killing them.

So why didn't he stop them?

The answer to that is perfectly clear: Foxy was scared his friends would be mad and attack him. Foxy also knew that once the guard was stuffed into a suit, they would automatically go back on the stage and fall into sleep mode. Due to that, sometimes, god forbid- Foxy just sprinted up to the office and got the job done so he could wander around while avoiding the other animatronics' gaze.

But that, that was before everything changed- before a familiar face changed everything.

**I know it was really short but that was because I deleted a few paragraphs and it was the intro. First three chapters or so might be a tad short, but whatever x3 I'll do my best to make them longer. Let me know what you guys think in the replies!**


	2. Chapter 2: '87

**I'm baaaack :D I promise this chapter will be longer. Might take a little longer to write- but if you like it, let me know. If I'm doing something wrong, let me know.**

**BTW I FORGOT A DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but mah OC's ^.^ I wish I did…..*runs away crying***

**RandomHamster33: Yea, I spent like 5 hours trying to figure out how to make it original from other fanfics o.o**

**PrincessAnime8: Don't worry, lol. Wait, does character death in the past count?! If so, then sorry. But no ones going to die in this chapter. But I can't say the same for the next flashback chapter ****J**

**RangerLauren: You're awesome. 'Nuff said.**

**Okay, okay, I'll start the chapter.**

**_Freddy Fazbear's (Or Fredbear's, that still confuses me) Pizzeria, 1987_**

_ "C'mon mom, I wanna go see Bonnie!" Were the pleaing words of a little boy, dragging his mother across the parking lot to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. "Ergh, I knew I shouldn't have taken a work day off for this," She muttered under her breath, while watching her 5 year-old son venture into the Pizzeria. She jogged to catch up._

_ "Whoa," Said 5-year-old Jack Pluy, with a huge grin on his face. "This place is awesome!" His mother, Sally, couldn't help but smile aswell. As much as he irritated her sometimes, she loved Jack and enjoyed seeing him happy. _

_ The smell of pizza greeted Jack when he walked through the big doors, and the sound of Freddy and his friend's songs were bouncing off the walls._ _Jacks face lit up with pure joy. As much excitement as he could hear coming from the stage area, he could hear screams of pleasure and applause near a part of the Pizzeria he's never been._

_ Jack glanced curiously in the direction of the section labled "Pirate's Cove" and before his Mom could say, "Where do you want to go?" He had darted off towards it._

_ When he got there, a man wearing a uniform said Hi to him and asked for a ticket. "Uhm…" said Jack, Then the man laughed, showing he was joking, and let Jack through the doors. What he saw was probably the coolest thing jack had ever seen._

_ A big, awesome-looking fox animatronic with an eyepatch and tattered shorts was preforming a play for the kids sitting in the Pirate's Cove seating area. He was acting out sword fighting someone on his ship, making jokes as he went, keeping the kids entertained and laughing. _

_ "Wanna go sit?" Jack's mom asked him. "Yea!" He hurried over an took a seat in the back row, next to a kid with a buzz haircut and dark brown eyes. He was an older kid, probably the oldest in the crowd- about 12 years old- but Jack didn't consider this. He was too busy cheering for Foxy and the amazing tales of his adventures._

_ "Ye' all wish te' hear 'bout Foxy and te' adventure of 'is life?" The roar of Yes!'s and YEAH!'s were overwhealming, so much that some of the parents covered their ears. "Well, ye' see, I wasn't always a pirate! I was a gambler, though! Me deals 'ere outrageous! 'ven if I wasn't a pirate, I sure traveled 'cross t'e world!" A lot of quiets Oooohs and Ahhhhs sounded in response._

_ For hours, Foxy did that- he talked of his adventures, joked around with the kids- and Jack never did get bored, but, his mom sure did. In the middle of one of Foxy's adventure stories that required a volunteer, she tapped his shoulder, which distracted him from his hand shooting up.. "Hey, buddy, wanna go do something else?" Although she spoke gently, there was an irritated edge to her voice. _

_ "No, mommy, I wanna watch Fox-" Before he could finish the sentence, the room errupted in screams. Not screams of joy, mind you- but screams of terror. Jack whirrled around before his mother could stop him- and what he saw was terrible. Sprawled on the floor was the boy Jack had previously been sitting next to- execpt now he was in a pool of blood. His face was covered in the thick, red liquid- a chunk of his head was missing. Jack could see brain matter clear and gruesome- a sight he, quite honestly, thought he really could have gone without seeing._

_ Foxy was twitching, and sparks were flying. Blood and brain matter covered his muzzel. His jaw was limp and broken._

_ Jack started crying. He didn't want to see this, and he was very, very scared. His mother grabbed him, hugging him tightly, and ran out._

******AHAHAHAHA! Okay before you all start assuming that Jack is the familiar face, let me remind you: We have another flashback to go, people! This story isn't all about the bite tragedy. Plsu, that would be a copy of RangerLauren's story(check her out she's AWESOME) Incase you forgot, there were two major tragedies in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria history ****J**** Yes, I'm evil, I know. Deal with it MUAHAHAHAHA**

** Btw, if you're wondering why this came out so late, it's probably because I'm in the PST time so I'm behind most of you- and I have school, sadly…If I could write all day I would, trust me :P**

**-iStormy**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Hehehehe Lesh get on, shall we? But first…**

**TheMeOfTheUniverse: He stole my wallet q.q**

**Wolfy the Animatronic: :O I read your story before I wrote this- IT'S GOOD! DUN U BE SAYIN OTHERWISE!**

**Globe The Hedgehog: Hehee…..Yea, I'm not gonna disapoint you. Well, I hope I don't anyway. Either way, you're gonna be surprised x3 And I'm gonna explain that later on.**

**So guys, I want to note something for you: Next chap is flashback, and the 'familiar face' does have something to do with the bite of '87. I wanted to make Jack the victim, but I'm such a big softie! I couldn't do it to a 5 year old, I just couldn't. Yea, yea, I know, "JUST GET TO THE STORY, STORM!" fine, fine, here you go…(btw this is the end of the day that started in chapter one)**

Foxy continued to stare sadly at the crack in the curtains- only it was wider now, since someone had come into his cove to fetch something and forgot to close it all the way.

He wanted to rip their face off. As torture as it was for Foxy to have then closed, to be concealed from the children, it was even more tortue for them to be open and to be exposed to the adults. Of course, if you peeked in, you couldn't see the animatronic fox in the darkness- but you could smell the decay of the place, rotting, falling apart. But it was still torture.

It wasn't that Foxy had anything against adults- it was that they had something against him. Constantly, they would pass by, and when noticing the curtains slightly open they would yank their children away from it, looking terrified. Older children who remembered the terrible event that happened 12 years ago** (Yes, this story takes place in 1999)** would glance at it, as if trying to gain the memory of it from when they were small, then veering away from it when they remembered. Foxy heard mutters in hushed tones outside his old cove, aswell.

"Did you hear what that devil did 12 years ago?", "Do you think their opening up that wretched place?", "Here he comes, ready to make '87 happen all over again.","When will they learn? They need to throw that piece of crap in the dumpster, ASAP!" Foxy wasn't mad. He was, if anything, heart-broken. All these adults who used to love him, all these familiar voices that used to cheer for him. Now they scolded him and reproached him; now they were full of nothing but fear and hatred.

Hours dragged by, tormenting him, until finally the Pizzeria closed, the cheerful songs stopped as Bonnie, Chica and Freddy finished up for the day. Foxy remembered that happy feeling- being proud of himself after a long days work. The joy the children, even the adults, brought him when they laughed at his pirate jokes or cheered for his adventure stories and skits. It was the only feeling of happiness he even remembered, really- twelve years of endless suffering had darkened his vision of the world.

Soon before the Pizzertia closed, Foxy heard distant talking outside of his cove. He listened carefully, and he could make out the deep male voice of Jim, the manager, and a gentle female voice he didn't recognize. Foxy realized she must be the new nightguard, as the conversation seemed to be about the security office problems of little power. Jim obviously wasn't mentioning the fact that the animatronics tended to bring painful death to the night guards. If he had, she would have run out screaming. Deadly robots do tend to be a deal-breaker.

At last, the time was 12:00 PM. He flexed his stiff limbs, letting out a small creaking noise. Silently cursing, he waddled over to the spare oil can that someone left on his old ship(they had a tendancy to put random things in pirates cove, because the Parts & Service room was almost always locked) and oiled put oil on his old, rusty joints, and did the animatronic equivalent of sighing in relief; he let out a quiet rumble.

After stretching a bit more, he peeked his head out of the curtains to look and see what was happening. He saw Bonnie entering one of the hallways leading to the office, not noticing him. Chica and Freddy were still on the stage, powered down-for now.

Then Foxy looked up at the camera monitering the outside of the curtains in Pirate's Cove. The red light was on, indicating that the new security guard was watching him. He felt a tang of pity, because if she was watching Foxy then they couldn't possibly know that Bonnie was about to reach their office.

Then the camera watching him shut off just as he heard a door slam and a curse from Bonnie sounding like, "(bad word) Endo! I'm trying to help you get into a suit!" Foxy sighed just as Chica's eyes lit up, and foxy immediately retreated back into the safety of his cove.

It went on like that for a few hours, Chica and Bonnie making foolish attempts to get into the office. Chica almost got there, too- but the new security guard was too fast, and they closed the door in time.

Foxy was almost impressed at the skill of the guard. It had been a very long time since one of the guards had avoided one of Chica's specialty surprise attacks: Almost as long as the time since someone had avoided Foxy's super-speed runs- which was close to never** (I speak from expirience: Foxy killed me on the first night. O.o)**.

Alas, the night finally ended, and Chica and Bonnie sadly retreated to the stage, thinking they had let another naked endoskeleton left to suffer without a comfy suit. The night guard, on the other hand, ran out of the Pizzeria so fast Foxy, with his keen eyes, didn't get a chance to look at her. He hoped she didn't come back tomorrow, for two reasons: 1. Someone as clever as her didn't deserve to die, and 2. If she lasted a whole other night, Foxy wouldn't get to explore until she was stuffed into a suit- and god knows how long that will take.

** Another one finished! Thanks for the support, guys :D I had a bad day, but I looked forward to writing this the most ;p Plus I'm going to see the premire(however it's spelled) of the new Hobbit movie today! HURRAY! :D Anyway, let me know what you think in the replies. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I haven't posted in awhile, I know. I'm gonna post one-three chaps a week now. :D I'm delaying the familiar face thing again. :D This is going to be an extremely short chapter, sorry. This is also probably gonna be a plot twist, not even I planned this, but….**

**September 3rd, 1999**

Days passed. Weeks passed. Foxy was extremely restless now- the night guard hadn't died and was in no danger of the other animatronics going mad because they couldn't catch her- nah, every week they reset as if they'd forgotten she was there before. This made no sense to Foxy- if must be part of the programming that led them to believe that the guards were endoskeletons.

Foxy had made ten attacks- she was much too fast, and he wasn't successful a single time. Foxy found himself bored to death- he always loved to read the news clippings that were always hung up in the break room. It filled him in on recent information, but since his former friends were always out, he got no chance. Foxy had found himself straining to hear what the people outside of his cover were saying- and one day he heard something that made his gears stop.

"Yea, a brand new one! This is gonna be great," Said the voice of the manager, Nick. "So do you need a new Fox, or-" Said as stranger voice Foxy hadn't heard before. "No! No, We will clean up Foxy and his cove." "Okay then. What about the new animatronic? What is it gonna be?" "An arctic fox."

_Clean up Foxy and his Cove? New animatronic?_ Millions of thoughts swirled around in Foxy's head as the day ended. Much to Foxy's surprise, A different night guard than normal came in. Apparently, the normal one was sick or something. Foxy couldn't of had more luck.

It was about one hour before he heard the scream indicating the capture of the night guard. '_Perfect, "Foxy _thought as he watched the animatronics retreat back to the stage.

He immediately darted into the staff room. He practically turned it upside-down looking for a certain paper. Then he found it- a design sheet.

**_Date: February 12_****_th_****_ 1999_**

**_Object title: Currently Unknown_**

**_Object Species: Arctic Fox_**

**_Object's Setting: Frozen Forest_**

**_Object Arrival Date: December 10_****_th_****_, 1999_**

**_Relations: Enemy of Foxy the Pirate Fox _**

**_Identity: Young troublemaker and adventurer, steals from pirates_**

**_Homeland: Winter Wonderland_**

**_Backstory: (Unknown) was born in the wonderful land of Winter Wonderland and was raised by Fox Knights in the 'Frozen Forest' and is now know as the 'youngest pup ever' to rules the Forest, constantly raiding the Ship of 'The Crimson Arch" that's driven by Cap'n Foxy the Pirate Fox, who also invades the Frozen Forest from time to time._**

Foxy stared. He was to have an…enemy? He didn't know what to think of this- he would have preferred to have a first mate- but this meant he was getting chance!

Foxy ran out of the room and for the first time noticed the big, shiny dark blue curtains across from his cove with a sign taped to them saying, "Coming soon!"

** Yea yea, cliché cheesy new animatronic thing. Just gimme a chance, k?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Globe: Oh, you have noooo idea :)**

**So more delaying the second flashback because I attempted to write it and failed terribly qq. If you guys want to give it a shot, message me your idea of the Missing Children Incident and I'll adjust it to the storyline while giving you the main credit.**

As the months grew older, Foxy grew more and more excited. It was a daily occurrence now that a crew would come in and fix up Foxy and his cove. He peeked out of the curtains more and more, sometimes even when his former friends were out. He sometimes got small glimpses of the inside of the 'Frozen Forest'. It looked beautiful- plastic trees covered in sparkly cotton snow and fake ice fragments- but it almost looked really.

Finally, the day came. December 10th. Foxy felt brand new. His fur was light and fluffy again, his blunt hook was shiny and new. His body was all stitched up- not a single fragment of his endoskeleton showed. It was snowing heavily, so the pizzeria was closed-but it would be closed anyway, as it had been for a few weeks to get Foxy and everything ready- this meant that he could roam around, along with his fellow animatronics without them thinking the humans were naked endoskeletons. He still avoided them at all costs, though- that issue had yet to be resolved.

The humans never did question why they found Foxy or one of the others in a room, looking turned off when they entered- at this point, they were probably certain that the animatronics meant them no harm during the day.

This was some of the most freedom Foxy had ever had- beside from being limited in what room he could go in. He could never go in the dining area. There was always either Freddy, Chica or Bonnie in there. Sometimes, Foxy could swear their eyes darted towards Pirate's Cove for fractions of seconds.

When ten humans came in, grunting, pushing along a 5 ft tall wooden box, Foxy sprinted out and got there first. It had been the first time in many, many years Foxy had even dared to be near his fellow animatronics.

He didn't even look at them as they all crowded around the box, freezing and pretending to be off when the humans came in. A big, tall one was carrying a crowbar- he pried open the box, and the lid flew off.

Inside was a 5 ft tall Foxy almost identical in design to himself-but it was a snowy white, and it didn't have a hook. It did have tattered pants, but unlike Foxy's brown pants, this animatronic had tattered dark-blue shorts. It didn't have an eye-patch, either, but rather two deep green eyes. It was wearing a belt, and in the black belt it wore was a blunt dagger made out of the same material as Foxy's hook. It looked so very young and small to Foxy- he and the other animatronics were at least 7 feet tall. This guy was obviously a pup.

The humans hauled it out of the box and studied it. "Everything's intact," They said. They flipped a few switches on its control panel, covered it, and then carried it over to behind the two blue curtains. They walked out betting how much more business the pizzeria would get.

Foxy was the first one to dart behind the curtains, while the others stared. He ignored them. When he got there, he found the small white animatronic looking up at him, studying him.

"Greetings, lad!" Foxy said cheerfully in his thick pirate accent. "Hi," It responded in a young male voice. "I be Foxy te' Pirate Fox-Care to introduce yerself?" The animatronic blinked at him. "Hi, Foxy. I'm Frosty, Frosty the Artic Fox."

"Quite a nice cove ye' have yerself 'ere, Frosty." Frosty looked confused. "No, it's not a cove, Foxy, it's the Winter Forest," He said innocently. This made Foxy chuckle. "I know, lad, but see, ol' Foxy lives down in Pirate's Cove- I be used to callin' livin' spaces 'Coves'. Pirate thing, ya know?"

"That's so cool! Do you have any other terms that Pirates use?" Frosty said, wonder filling his young voice. Foxy nodded, and went on and on about the terms, each one fascinating Frosty. By the end of the day, Foxy had Frosty practically talking like him. "Ah, I have to go back to me cove. See ye' tomorrow, Frosty," Foxy said. He hadn't felt so happy in a long time.

A disappointed look fell across Frosty's face. "But, Foxy-" "Sorry, lad, I promise I'll come see ye' tomorrow." "Fine. Bring me back more stories of your adventures!" "Sure can do, lad. G'night, now!" "G'night, Foxy!"

** Last chapter before Christmas ^.^ Have a great holiday, you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wildchild00: And you're amazing 3**

**RangerLauren: Yaaay! Christmas buddiesss**

**Globe the Hedgehog: Trust me, you will. ;p**

**I know, I said there wouldn't be another chapter till after Christmas. I lied. ^.^**

Foxy waited until it was midnight to go rummage around in the parts & service room out of habit, then realized he didn't _need_ to. When his joints got locked up, someone came in and oiled them. He walked around the restraint, extra cautiously avoiding the other animatronics- all but Frosty. Foxy was really hoping he would run into him, but Frosty hadn't left his cove, and Foxy was fairly sure Frosty was in sleep mode.

When Foxy took a step into the storage room to look around, he heard loud footsteps coming down the hall, and before he could run for his cove, a big, brown hand grabbed his hook. Foxy struggled, but it was no use. He held still, and looked up into the face of Freddy Fazbear.

Instead of anger in Freddy's gaze, Foxy found sadness, even depression. "Hasn't this gone on long enough, Foxy?" Freddy said, sighing sadly. "W-w'at do ye' mean?" Foxy said, quivering. Freddy shook his head. "It was twelve years ago, Foxy. Haven't you forgiven us for being mad at you? Why do you still hold this grudge?" Foxy gave Freddy a very confused stare, "Grudge? I don't- I don't 'ave a grudge 'oward ye'," He said.

Freddy gave Foxy a look that almost overpowered _his_ confusion. "Then why have you been avoiding us all these years?" "Avoiding ye'? W'y, I be doin' t'at 'cause I t'ought ye' hadn't forgiven me yet," Foxy responded. Freddy looked at him and a look of understanding passed across his face before letting out a small chuckle. "We aren't _mad_ at you, Foxy! It was hard, all those years- you were the only one who kept us entertained at night. Do you know why we kill the guards, Foxy? Do you?" Freddy's grip tightened. Foxy gulped, as if expecting an angry blow from the fuzzy brown bear animatronics, but it never came.

"I-I just t'ought it was in yer' programmin'," Foxy said. Freddy's grip on Foxy's arm loosened, and he said, "No, it was because we just wanted the suffering at night to end. During the day, we have songs to sing, kids to play with. Then the lights turn off, and we don't have anything to do except remember the times you thought of games and stories to keep us entertained. When we kill the guard, it's as if something inside us punishes us and shuts us off- but it's really been helpful all those years when we were bored out of our mind, and sad."

Foxy felt his animatronic eyes burning, but the tears never came. They couldn't'. They never could. It was a curse- a curse he'd endured this entire twelve years, because he'd never wished to cry before then.

"I-I be so sorry, Freddy. I never-I never-" "It's alright, Foxy. Really, it is. Just…just please don't avoid us anymore, okay?" Foxy nodded enthusiastically, showing he agreed. "Guys?" Said a small voice from the doorway of the supplies closet. There stood Frosty, Snow-white fur glistening in the dark, as if sparkling.

Foxy's gaze softened upon the small fox. "Aye, lad?" Foxy said in a gentle voice. "Foxy, who's this?" Frosty was looking up at Freddy with wonder in his eyes, and for a moment Foxy said a small boy standing in Frosty's place, still with bright white hair and dark green eyes. Then Foxy shook his head, and Frosty was standing there again, looking expectantly up at him. "This is Freddy, lad," Foxy said gesturing towards Freddy who gave out a friendly smile and a wave.

"Hi," Freddy said. "You're Frosty, right?" Frosty smiled- or, smiled as best as an animatronic could. "Yea!" This made Freddy's old eyes light up. "'ave ye' met Bonnie an' Chica yet, lad?" Frosty nodded. "They're so cool. They made up a song for me." Freddy looked at him and looked jokingly serious. "Hey, I helped on that! They better not take all the credit," He said, and smiled.

At that very moment, all seemed right with the world. Nothing seemed wrong, not a single thing. For a second, he forgot his terrible past.

But only for a second.

**Merry Christmas ****J**


	7. Chapter 7: 87': Foxy's POV

** Hi! Yes, this is going to be a short one, k? I promise to post another one later today or tomorrow.**

Foxy didn't know what happened. He had just asked for a volunteer. He meant nothing of it, just to be more interactive. His system could put up with it, right? Of course it could. Then…what caused it? He was an animatronic, he malfunctioned. But never because….never because of something they _saw._

It was a normal day. The sun was shining, kids were cheering happily as Foxy preformed. He decided to ask for a volunteer- it couldn't hurt to be interactive with the kids once in awhile.

Actually, it could hurt. A lot.

Right as Foxy was about to tell his volunteer what to do, he saw a Small woman walk up to one of the children, tapping his small shoulder. Foxy thought nothing of it, as the mom was asking quietly, but he did divert his attention for a spilt second towards them, and…

BAM.

Images were flashing across his head- Five kids, purple colors, laughter. Foxy couldn't stand it- he was confused and angry, and he was malfunctioning. The next thing he knew, he was teeth deep in his volunteers forehead. Foxy wasn't thinking straight- he forgot what happened. What was that? Why did he suddenly remember something? It was just…the girl seemed peculiar. No, not peculiar. Familiar.

A Familiar face.

**BEAT THAT, LAUREN!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hehe, back ****J**** Btw guys, make sure to be reviewing. I'm needy for reviews. xD If you don't review me, I assume you don't like my story and then I freak out thinking I did something wrong O.O**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this passage besides the concept of the story and my OCs.(I'm not putting this in every chapter lol but you already know I don't own this)**

**_Fredbear's Family Diner, 1976_**

_"You guys suck," said Jill Howard, catching up with her friends on the way home. "Care to tell us why?" Asked Joey Green, raising his eyebrow. "Did we forget to put on deodorant?" Responded Gerold Harkins, one of their other three friends. "No, she's just in a mood," Derek Bills said carelessly, walking behind them next to the fifth member of the group, Sam Gray. Sam was the only one not participating in the conversation, looking down, reading a book._

_ "Ugh! No, none of that. Mr. Larry asked me to help you all in math because you're all failing," Jill whined with a grunt. "Well, everyone except Sam."_

_ "Huh?" Sam looked up momentarily, then tripped on a bump in the road. "That's because all he does is study," Joey said, chuckling. "Did you guys hear of that new Diner with the robots?" Asked Gerold. "Robots? What is this? 2015?"__**(Happy new year LOL)**__ Jill scoffed. "No no, it's true. I went there opening day, and I've went there every weekend since," Sam said._

_ "Hah, you spending your weekend goofing off? Yea, if only." Derek said. "I'm serious! They have this awesome pirate guy," Sam responded, sounding irritated, playfully shoving Derek to the side. The two were best friends, they were inseparable. "Well, wanna go?" Asked Joey. "Right now?" Jill said. "Yea!" _

_ "Sorry guys, I can't. I have to pick up my little sister," Sam said quickly. "Bah, she can wait! Come on!" All four of them grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him along to the pizzeria._

_ When they got there, they saw the building. It was make of bricks with a big wood sign saying, "Fredbear's Family Dinner!" The group of five could hear music and cheers coming from the large building. None of them sensed the dangerous aura around it._

_ The passed through glowing doorways(credit to TLT for that lol), and what they was wonderful. There were kids running around, playing, parents chatting with eachother, and best of all, the animatronics. They had just finished a song and were heading backstage when the five kids saw strange sight. There was a tall man in the back on the building, standing quietly in the corner. He was wearing a purple suit. He was gesturing towards the group, smiling. Figuring he was an employee, the children walked over to him, smiling._

_ "Hello, kiddies. Want to see something really cool about the animatronics?" Everyone in the group but Derek and Sam nodded enthusiastically. _

_ "Great! Follow me." He led them backstage, where the animatronics were. They were shut off, all in their positions, ready for the next show. Sam and Derek glanced at eachother, as if thinking the same thing. Nothing good was going to happen. That was confirmed when the exit out of backstage was locked. Almost immediately, his smile was replaced with an evil snarl. "Who's ready to die?"_

_ Everyone in the room immediately tensed. Sam could think nothing but__** "**__No no no no no no no!" As the purple man approached Freddy Fredbear, the first animatronic. With a lunge, he had pinned Gerold against a wall. All four of them tried to move, to help. But they were frozen in fear- and all they could do was watch in horror as Gerold was forcefully packed into the exoskeleton, screaming. No one could hear, though. Backstage was sound proof._

_ They all wanted to puke at the squishing sound. He then turned towards Jill. Jill put up less of a fight. All she did was close her eyes and cry silently, letting out a blood curling scream as she was shoved into the Chica costume. Joey put up more of a fight, ending with the Purple guy having a black guy and Joey getting shoved especially painfully into Bonnie._

_ He then turned towards Sam and Derek. Sam's eyes widened as purple guy pulled out a fifth costume. It was an old, rusty, worn down, golden version of Freddy. "Which one of you are special enough for this?" His eyes settled on Derek, who's eyes widened. Purple guy grabbed his shirt as Derek gave a rough punch to Purple guy's lips. Blood covered his face as he threw Derek against the wall in anger, breaking his neck. He then grabbed Derek's body and shoved him quickly into the Golden costume. _

_ Sam felt tears rolling down his face. This was it. Purple guy grabbed him, and walked towards the Foxy suit. All Sam could do was close his eyes and wait for the pain to come. It started in his legs, shooting through his body like a knife running through his body. He didn't scream, no- his last thought before falling into darkness was, "Sally's gonna need a ride home.."_

**I HAVE ACOMPLISHED IT :DDDDD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! THIS CHAPTER IS SO LATE FOR A REASON: I LOST ALL MY CONTENT! I had like 5 chapters ready, then bam! Laptop dies. I couldn't turn it back on, so I had to get a new laptop and because I didn't save the versions of the chaps I lost 'em all. QQ Make sure to review and follow and fav! PLS! I NEED SUPPORT, GOD DANGIT! xD**

As the sun went down, Foxy awoke from sleep mode. His gears had been tired from playing with Frosty, and the others felt the same way. Foxy was apparently the first to wake up. He peeked out of his curtains, and due to them having a new design and curtain rod, it make a small sliding sound as they opened, causing the light red light on the camera pointing towards pirates cove to blink on. Foxy tilted his head. The camera flicked on. Foxy decided to play a little game…

Quickly, he temporarily disabled the cameras, and dragged the others out of sleep mode. He explained the plan. Frosty scratched his ear. "Wouldn't that give the poor girl a heart attack?" Foxy chuckled. "Ney. Te' lass would be dead as a fish in me nets by now, wit' all t'e scares we crew 'ave given 'er." By the time Foxy realized what he said, he couldn't take it back.

"Why were you scaring her?" Frosty asked, curious. "Er, all ol' Foxy meant, lad, was t'at we 'ave played t'is game before. 'Tis just t'at we 'an be quite surprisin' when we 'ant te' be." Frosty was too clever not to be suspicious, but he went along with it and listened. Hastily, all the animatronics agreed.

"Aight, 'ack to positions!" Foxy enables the camera as everyone quickly rushed back to their places and faked sleep mode. The night guard was obviously frightened, because through the small crack in the curtains Foxy could see the red light on the Pirate Cove camera constantly blinking on for a second, then off. Foxy could tell she was frantically flipping through the cameras. He could almost hear the sigh of relief when she saw that everything was in its proper place.

When the camera watching him remained off for more than 15 minutes, Foxy gave it something to look out. He poked his head out of the curtain, eye patch raised, staring straight at the camera, his jaw agape. When he saw bonnie in the dining room, he gave Foxy a side-ways 'Just right' sign with his fingers. Foxy couldn't help but chuckle.

Chica and Freddy hadn't activated yet, but it was only 1:30 AM. Foxy could see the clock over on the far wall near the door. Frosty was still behind his curtain. About 30 minutes later, Chica was in the kitchen doing something, Bonnie was backstage and Freddy was in the right hall, though he was moving backward to the dining area.

Foxy hadn't been watched for awhile, so he pushed back both curtains and raised his hook at the camera, and he positioned his jaw in such a way that he appeared grinning. In his mind he was saying, 'I'm on me way te' fetch ye', matey!'

Frosty's curtains were open all the way too, but his position was different. He looked like he was preparing to charge, his sword out in such a way that made him look like he was ready to slash. He shot a wink at Foxy.

Red lights were now blinking on and off frantically on all the cameras. Foxy decided he'd better show them not to watch him _too_ much, so he bent his body at a 90 degree angle**(Authors Note: Thanks to RangerLauren for that description of his position right now, otherwise it would probably be like:** His body bent like a straw towards the hallway**) **and his hook poised. His head was now tilted as he stared at the camera.

He then saw Frosty sprint from his position into the Left hall, almost running into Bonnie. Luckily, he was small, so he said a quiet "Sorry!" to Bonnie as he slided through the Purple rabbit's legs and bolted for the office. In the nick of time, the Office door closed and Foxy could barely restrain himself from rolling on the floor laughing as he saw his friend runn backward into the Frozen forest muttering, "Nope nope nope"

Foxy tried to use this moment to tumble into the right hallway, but he ended up tumbling intop of Bonnie, falling on Chica. Freddy was just glancing at them, amused. He heard very loud laughter coming from the office.

Foxy jumped up, and ran back into his cove. For the remaining hour, Foxy sat in his cove humming tunes. "Dum-de-dum-dum de dum, dum de-dum de dum." He even started softly singing old sea shanties. He then went into sleep mode, softly humming the lyrics to his favorite sea shanty in his head.

"_Roll the old chariot along,_

_Roll the o-old chariot along,_

_Ro-o-oll the old chariot along,_

_And we'll all hang on behind….."_

**:DDDDD YAAY Okay there we go. How do you like Frosty's position? xD BTW, just to let you guys know: They aren't trying to kill the night guard. They are just messing around with her. It's kind of like the game they played in RangerLauren's story, but the night guard doesn't know it's a game LOL :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: me no own fnaf**

**BTW GUYS, THAT Game I talked about in teh authors note in last chaoter? That wasn't rangerlauren's story, lol. Sorry Lauren. xD**

All of the animatronics waited in sleep mode for the night to come. The guard darted to her office, and at midnight, the game had begun.

Foxy waited for about 2:00 to go straight to phase two of his attack, opening the curtains and standing there, hook and eye-patch raised. Bonnie was in the dining room, and Chica was somewhere Foxy couldn't see. Freddy was still on stage, resting. Frosty was poking his head out of the curtains, tilting his head at the camera, staring into it.

Foxy heard the right hall door slam, indicating that Chia just failed an attack. Foxy went to his 90 degree pose, and Frosty got ready to charge. Foxy went first, sprinting down the hallway. In a rush, the door closed, but that's what Foxy wanted. While the guard was distracted, Frosty ran up to the door. He was about to fly into the office when the guard closed the door in the nick of time-but the sword got into the office. It landed roughly on the floor, at the guards feet. Foxy watched Frosty stare at her through the window, tilting his head.

The guard hid the sword, scared, but Frosty must've thought it was playful, so he went along with it. Together, the two foxes darted back into their starting positions. They were quick and clever, but the night guard was even more so. She dodged every attack, but wasted an awful lot of battery. It was 5:50 when…..

_Whirrrrr._

The power had run out. The office doors opened while all the lights turned off. At first, nothing happened. All the animatronics waited, not knowing what to do. In the silence, Freddy played his jingle, even though he stayed still. Nothing in the building moved. All the animatronics were clear of the hallways and not even near the office..

Or so they thought.

A scream split the silence, followed by a golden light illuminating out of the room. It dimmed, and then the bell signaling 6:00 rung out.

**You didn't think I'd leave out my good friend goldie, did you?**


	11. Chapter 11

**I need reviews ;cc**

**Disclaimer: ah no own fnaf**

The next night, everyone was reluctant to continue, but they did. They realized they were slacking about a week in, and went decided to go hardcore…

Foxy waited, restless, for midnight to come. When it finally did, we automatically opened the curtains and went straight to his 90 degree angle. Frosty got ready to dart to the office right away, Bonnie was already In the storage closet, Chica in the kitchen, and Freddy in the bathrooms. Foxy ran. He came nowhere near to the door before it shut, and he retreated back to angle one, with his head sticking out of the curtains.

He was about to charge, when he froze. Frosty had just darted off, and on the 'Coming Soon!" sign, for a split second it said, "Sam…!"

Foxy shook his head, and used the distraction of Frosty to attack, but failed and went back to his cove. Bonnie was at the door, wasting the power, then went backstage. Chica was in the dining room- Freddy was almost to the door. He dashed towards the door again-or attempted to. When he started, he took a glance towards his sign that said, "Revamped!" and it said, "SAM!"

He stopped so abruptly he fell over. Chica was looking at him weird as he went behind the curtains. He decided to come out one last time- but this time he did no positions. No, he darted straight for the open door.

Ten feet.

Five feet.

Two feet…

SLAM. But it was too late. Foxy tumbled inside the office, crashing against the closed door on the other side. The night guard screamed. Foxy got up, brushing off his fur. "Stop screamin', will ye'? Yer gonna give ol' Foxy's gears a headache."

She stopped, backing away from Foxy. Foxy glanced at the closed doors on either side of him, carelessly opening them. Frosty came in, curiously, and then Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy. "Don't look so scared, yer fine," Foxy said, shaking his head.

The guard looked up. She was a young teenager, about 15. She had freckle and messy back hair held back in a bun, and she had a night guard cap on her head. "Yer te' young te' be doin' t'is," Foxy noted. She glared at him, then a look of fear returned.

"You….aren't gonna kill me?"

"T'was only a game, lassie."

"So why have you been-" Foxy cut her off for Frosty's sake, saying, "W'y don't we 'ave some nice warm pizza?" At that, Chica dashed to the kitchen to prepare one. "Now, lass, she doesn't make te' best pizzas, so be kind, will ye-" Foxy choked on the last word. Above the guards head, he saw a fluttering word. _Look._ Foxy looked around, then shook his head.

"Arr, I be goin' crazy," he muttered. "What?" "So w'at yer name be?" Foxy pointed his hook quickly at the guard. "K-kate Pluy…." The phone rang at that moment. "Er, excuse me."

Kate walked over and picked up the phone. Foxy hear shouting. "What? Pfft, no! I told you, I got a night shift at that bank. You called them? Well, uh- NO, DON'T COME OVER HERE! JACK!" She looked frantically as the beep indicating that the call was over sounded. "Well, time to deal with my brother…"

** Yay lol. Foxy goin cray cray**


	12. Chapter 12

**O_O Okay I've never gotten so many reviews on a single chapter. Thanks guys! Okay forget what I said about the support thing I suck k thx anyway thanks :D I got up this morning and was like "33 reviews? Wtf?" Anyway, I deleted the last notification. We can put all that behind us.**

**On with the story :D**

**Okay I forgot what happened in the last chapter so please excuse me if this chapter is five minutes late qq**

**Okay I got it! Here ye' go! (Sorry I just love talkin' like that)**

"Yer….yer brother?" Foxy asked, raising his eyebrows. "Yea, he's coming over. I guess I have to let him in…" Her voice trailed off, looking closer at Foxy. "Wait a sec, aren't you the animatronics that-" "Entertained children for hours on end? Of course!" Freddy said, giving a laugh of nonchalance. Foxy shot him a thankful look, while Frosty was thinking, '_Okay, what are you guys hiding from me?'_

About five minutes later, Foxy heard banging on the door. Foxy and the others had retreated to their normal places, so they didn't scare Kate's brother. They pretended they were in sleep mode, but the timid animatronics were not above eavesdropping.

Foxy heard the click of the keys, and then angry footsteps inside the Pizzeria. "I don't understand," He heard a deep, angry voice say. "How could you take a job at this….at this…..at this hellhole? Especially at night!"

"Look, Jack, I'm sorry, okay? But it's been nearly three months and I'm fine," Responded Kate's lighter voice. There was silence for awhile, and Foxy could see through the tiny opening in his curtains a boy with black hair and a messy haircut who looked about 17 staring in the direction of Pirate's Cove. In a softer voice, he said, "So their re-opening Foxy, huh?" Foxy thought he saw a brief flicker of pity in the teen's eyes, before shaking it off and adding coldly, "Damn Demon Fox."

This, once apon a time, would have made foxy angry, or even sad, but now he just replied cooly from the inside of the cove without thinking, "Who ye' callin' a demon Fox, lad?" Foxy then swore at himself in his head.

"WHAT WAS _THAT_?" Jack jumped back from the curtains. "Uhm, what?" Kate glared towards the curtains. "I-it's alive!" "So are ye' and ye' don't see me yellin' like an ol' whale." 'FOXY, SHUT UP!" "Me apologies, Kate."

Jack had a frightened look on his face as he backed up to the door. "Jack, look- they won't hurt you-at least, I don't think they will…" All three animatronics on the stage looked up. "Nah, we're over that," Bonnie said, waving it aside.

Foxy came out of the curtains. "Where be Frosty?" He looked around. "Frosty?" Jack said, still shaken up. Foxy opened Frosty's curtains. He wasn't there.

"Er…" Then Foxy noticed a trail of white fur going into the parts and service room, then up to the attic. "Foxy, where are you going?" Freddy asked. "Ye' wait 'ere," Foxy said as he went up to the attic. It was pitch black. It was quiet- but a whimper broke the silence. "F-foxy?" It was Frosty. Foxy could make out his shape, huddled in a corner. He wasn't damaged, but he looked scared. His sword was bent up on the floor. "W'o would do t'is?!" Foxy said.

"I-it's F-freddy," Frosty said, fear filling his eyes. "Freddy wouldn't do t'is to ye'," Foxy said, giving Frosty a weird look. "H-he was g-golden, though," Frosty started trembling. "Golden Freddy?" Right when Foxy said that, a golden light illuminated the darkness of the attic. Both fox's eyes widened as a slumped-over, dead-looking golden bear animatronic appeared. He held a microphone in his hand, and wore a tiny little tophat.

Slowly, it rose, taking in its surroundings. For a millisecond, Foxy heard a hissing whispering voice say two very, very cold words: _It's me…_

"Who-who are ye'?" Foxy demanded. It looked at him, two pin print dots for eyes. It tilted it's head, then stumbled over to Foxy. "Finally…" It spoke in a pre-teen boy's voice, but sad. "I-I've waited so long to be reunited with you," It said, looking directly at Foxy, completely avoiding Frosty's frightened gaze. "I-I don't know what ye' are talkin' about…" Suddenly, the golden animatronic slumped backward again.

"You…you don't remember?" It's voice came out in a small whisper. "Sam?" Foxy looked strangely at the golden animatronic. "Remember w'at? Who t'is 'Sam' be?" The golden bear sighed sadly, then suddenly remembered Frosty in the room. "You.." It's voice was no longer sad, but cold and angry. "YOU!" It lunged towards him, but Foxy got in his was, and pushed the animatronic aside. "W'AT DO YE' T'INK YER DOIN'?!" Foxy snarled. It backed away. "You shouldn't be defending him, Sam. His father's the reason you're dead," It said.

"Yer' a crazy old bear." Foxy's voice was just as cold as the golden bear's as he ran out of the attic with Frosty, and back into the dining room.

Frosty and Foxy didn't say a word to each other the rest of the night. Nothing needed to be said: Everything was clear- and _everything_ was about to change.

** At this point you're probably like "WHAT?" And to that I respond ":D" And if you don't know who Sam if, READ CHAPTER 8 LOL**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh you guys are great…anyway fast-forward a month. Grand re-opening day!**

**RangerLauren: ikr but when I realized it wasn't your story I was like OSHET**

**Abcqrs: xD**

**Guest: Oh, just wait.**

**Lewa: All hail the great doge. MUCH HAIL, SUCH GREATNESS!**

**Globe: I think that's good…**

**Thatstarpleoverthere: Thanks :D**

**NinjaStarWarrior: It's k lol I over reacted. I do that sometimes…..But I won't anymo-**

**WHO THE **** ATE THE LAST COOKIE?**

Foxy was trying very hard to contain his excitement. A line was already crowding in-front of the door. Some parents were glaring his way through the glass door, but Foxy hardly noticed. Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie were all cleaned up. Everything was perfect. Frosty had been angry that he had been made Foxy's enemy, but they decided to go with it. The stories and the script burned into his programming was enough to convince him that what has been programmed goes.

Neither of the two Foxes spoke of the incident a month ago. Every day it seemed to crowd their thoughts, to the point where they look at each other in horror. But, hey, Frosty's sword was fixed, and this time, more sturdy.

Finally, it was opening time. Foxy wanted to bounce up and down in excitement. At first, everyone crowded the Frozen Forest and the stage, completely avoiding Foxy. Soon enough, however, his cove was crowded as well. Foxy felt at his happiest right there, doing what he was made to do. Entertain kids. This time, they could play on swings that had been added into his Pirate Ship. The glowing smiles warmed Foxy's robotic heart to the point where it could have melted….

**_Unknown's P.O.V._**

Drake looked around. The light, cheery aura in the re-opened pizzeria almost made him happy. _Him._ Alas, with his pitch black trench coat and sullen expression, the joy in the air couldn't penetrate his bubble. Inside, he felt all the emotions he always felt. Guilt, fear, depression, anger. Unbearable anger. Anger at his father, anger at his brother for dying and leaving him alone.

Right, his brother. That's why he came. Drake assumed his brother haunted one of the suits here- it only made sense. Of course, it hadn't up to the point where he discovered that this dreaded pizzeria now homed a new animatronic- an animatronic who reminded Drake so very much of his little brother.

For hours, he stood there, watching the white fox pup perform. He seemed so cheery, so happy. _He must not remember,_ Drake said. Otherwise, he's be mourning. Anyhow, he'd probably be joyous on the outside either way. Ben had always been the light in Drake's dark life. Nothing else really mattered to him. Since his brother died-no, since he was murdered months ago, Drake was the dark, empty shell he'd always feared he'd come. Hey, at least he didn't become his father.

Drake shivered. Terrible images flashed before his eyes as he gazed around the light-hearted area.

Images of a dreaded, terrible color. Images that haunted him since the day his brother died.

Images of purple.

**If you think that explained even half of what I have planned, your wrong :PPPPP**


	14. Chapter 14

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: Please go to my profile page and vote on the poll shown on the top of the screen! Thanks! **

**I'm going to try to post daily, okay? :D Two reviews for each chapter is my goal. Btw, looks like Frosty's gonna see a familiar face before Foxy LOL**

**Drake's P.O.V.**

Drake continued returning to the pizzeria, day after day. Each day he lingered slightly longer than he did the last. One day, he stayed particularly late. He hid in the under-construction bathrooms to avoid getting kicked out.

Eventually, the night guard assumed their regular spot in their office, and Drake dared to take a small look outside. He heard mechanical whirring, and faint voices. Animatronic voices.

Drake swallowed hard. This confirmed his fears. Spirits were haunting these suits, and his brother was one. Opening the door wider, he tip-toed beside Pirate's Cove, then slipped in through the curtains. Empty.

Carefully climbing up on the pirate ship inside, he curled into a ball in order to fit inside the toy prison in there. "Urf," He grunted, hitting his head. Outside, the voices grew quieter- but approaching footsteps grew louder.

It wasn't long before the curtains opened, and a figure crawled in the curtains. It was Frosty. It was Drake's brother- or, he suspected it was him. There wasn't a lock on the toy jail, and Drake was on his tippy-toes trying not to fall over on crash-unsuccessfully, of course.

He landed on his face, and Frosty's gaze darted immediately up to the pirate ship. Scrambling up, Drake brushed himself off. Frosty looked alarmed. "Who are you?" Frosty's voice was steady, but still alarmed. "Well….uh….w-who are _you?_" Drake mentally slapped himself.

"I asked you first." "I asked you second!...?" "Good for you, what's your name?" Drake couldn't help but laugh. Ben still had his stubbornness.

"I'm Drake, you must be Frosty," Drake said. "No, that's the other white fox with a sword and blue shorts." "Shut up."

**I'M SORRY BUT I HAD TO MAKE DIS SHORT CHAPTER OMFG I JUST HAD TOO OKAY? I'll continue straight off the bat in Frosty's P.O.V. next chapter I promise make sure to review, follow and fav :D As always, thanks guys!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm a big, (Skinny?) liar. So I this chapter Drake snuck out and Frosty went back to the Frozen Forest. It's the beginning of the next night.**

**Abcqrs: Ikr, everyone knows i p. Pffft, basic stuff.**

**RangerLauren: :D**

**Globe: :D**

**XxCrazeSydxX: Muahahaha…. :D**

**Fanakatsuki: Tehehe**

**Fanakatsuki: (again) Yes.**

Moonlight lit up the pizzeria as the star-spangled curtains leading inside pirates cove gently moved back and forth, due to the slight breeze that had entered the pizzeria. Foxy found this peaceful, as not a single animatronic carried the restlessness to get off stage and ruin the beautiful silence. No night-guard showed up that evening, but in a way, Foxy was grateful **(THIS WORD IS SPELLED SO FREAKING WEIRD)** altogether, as the sound of shuffling in the office would have disturbed the lasting moment.

As Foxy drifted off into sleep mode, he couldn't help but wonder what she was doing at home…..

What seemed like seconds later, Foxy's eyes opened- or so he thought. His body was floating, and his legs were gone, so it was just the oddly intangible floating appearance of his upper-half. As he got over how odd his body looked, he took in his surroundings for the first time.

He was in a dimly-lit hallway, with five doors- and one caught his attention. It was roughly and noticeably _different_ from the other doors. Its wood was old, splintered and rotting, and the handle looked semi-old fashioned. Foxy could tell the room hadn't been entered in a long, long time. The door was covered in dust, and as his growing interest to enter the room almost made him go inside, he heard faint voices emerging from the end of the hall. Realizing he wouldn't be spotted in his ghost-state, Foxy stood-er, _floated_ in place while the two people entered the hallway. He was surprised to see Kate Pluy with her brother Jack descending down the hallway.

"Please, don't tell mom!" Kate's pleading voice sounded from the end of the hall. "Why shouldn't I?" "Because she'll make me quit!" "And?" "Ugh!"

**(Authors note: Sorry to interrupt the chapter, but RIGHT after I wrote the door thing I read chapter 19 of RangerLauren's story. XD)**

Intently, Kate stared angrily down the hall, straight through Foxy to the mysterious wooden door behind him. Suddenly, he gaze turned curious. "I've always wondered what was behind that door…" Surprised, Jack looked at his sister, confused. "A little off topic, isn't it?" Gently shoving Jack, Kate approached the door until she stood directly in front of Foxy, examining it. "No, I'm serious. I mean, last time we asked mom about it her eyes got all misty and she locked herself in her room for hours." "If you're really so curious, open the door yourself."

At this simple statement, Kate froze, unmoving. "I don't dare do that," She said in a harsh whisper. "Er, why?" "Think about it, Jack. Have you ever gone in there?" "Well, no, but I-" "Exactly. It doesn't feel right, does it? Like, whatever's behind that door doesn't want to be discovered?" Jack looked at his sister oddly, then back at the door.

"Let's do it," Jack's voice now matched the quiet intenseness of Kate's. "Didn't you hear anything I just sa-JACK!" It was too late. Jack had already placed his hand on the old knob and pulled. A very loud _Creeeeeak_ rang throughout the house. "Thank god mom isn't home," Jack said. Inside was what looked like the interior of a very, very old room. Spider webs and mounds of dust covered the room. Everything was falling apart, but Foxy could tell that it was definitely once a room. Details became clearer and clearer as he gazed around the room- and it felt so familiar that it gave Foxy a wretched pull in his gut- or, where his gut would be, anyway.

There was a single picture on the wall, of what looked like a boy about 12 years old with his arm around a smaller girl, and two smiling adults stood behind them. Shelved like the walls, filled with weathered trophies and old, leather-bound books. There was a pile of splintered, weak wood that looked like it was once a desk. Old-fashioned pencils and thin-papered books lined the floor around it. The wallpaper on the walls must have once complimented the surroundings, but now it curled and was torn off the walls. The bed's legs had long since broken, and the covers dirty and moth-eaten. Inside the closet, old, time-destroyed clothing hung from the wooden hangers by a thread, all looking sad and gone.

"Oh my god," Kate and Jack's voices said at the same time. "Looks like grandpa's house without the stink of cigarettes," Jack remarked. Kate glared at him, then nodded, agreeing. "Yea, but at least Grandpa keeps a tidy-ish home.."

As Foxy stepped inside the room to get a better look, his form changed. Now he was a tall boy, wearing slacks and a buttoned-up, white shirt. He was _human._ Still intangible, but all the same, he felt different. He felt great. He felt _normal._

Examining himself, Foxy noticed the two people in the room staring at him. "What…..the…(beep)…" Kate stared at him, scared. "It's a…a….ghost….we live in a haunted house..our house-this room is h-haunted!" Jack stuttered, staring at Foxy. "Wait, you can see me- me, you, wait, WHAT?" Foxy said, then repeated words, because his pirate accent was completely gone, replaced by a human boy's voice.

About to respond to their stares, Foxy felt himself falling into darkness once again. Awaking from sleep mode, a single question buzzed around Foxy's head.

_Who _did that that room belong to?

**LOL SO MANY QUESTIONS ACTUALLY XD Yes, this chapter was confusing, I'm confusing. I can't help it. Seriously, right now I think I'm the only one who can possibly understand what's going on in the story right now LOL.**


End file.
